Demon Among Us
by hathr
Summary: If something frightening happens to you today, think about it. [NaruSasu]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : All the characters mentioned in the story they're all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If i did own Naruto, i wouldn't be writing fanfiction, now would i?

* * *

Demon Among Us

[_ God, please protect me and my family from all the evil force, all the evil souls, and all the evil spirits that are lingering around me and my family. Amen..._ ]

* * *

Senyum terkembang dari sudut bibir Naruto ketika ia melangkah melalui pintu utama membawa box besar bersampul oranye bergaris biru tua. Dengan sangat hati-hati ia melangkah, menghampiri seorang anak kecil berusia 5 tahun dengan ciri fisik hampir sama seperti dirinya yang sudah terlebih dahulu menunggu di atas sofa.

"Ayah!"

Seperti anak kecil pada umumnya saat melihat ayahnya kembali dari kantor, ia berlari menghampiri Naruto sambil melompat kegirangan. Bagaimana tidak? Malam ini adalah malam yang cukup special baginya.

"Apakah kau sudah menjadi anak baik hari ini Menma?" Naruto berjongkok, menatap wajah putra kesayangannya dengan lembut. Namun sang anak yang dipanggil Menma itu tidak peduli, ia terlalu asik menatap ke arah box dengan warna kesukaannya saat ini.

"Apakah ini untukku? Ini pasti untukku."

Naruto tertawa, pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Menma lebih terdengar seperti sebuah pernyataan. Dengan menaikan segaris alis, ia mengangkat box besar itu lalu meletakannya di atas bahu. "Sebenarnya ini milikku."

Merasa kesal dan juga kecewa mendengar jawaban yang terlontar langsung dari mulut ayahnya, Menma kecil menghentakan kakinya keras dengan bibir mengerucut ke depan. "Ini hari ulang tahunku Ayah!"

"Benarkah? bukankah hari ulang tahunmu su–" Tiba-tiba saja Naruto mengatupkan mulutnya rapat saat sepasang iris birunya menangkap sosok pria bersurai hitam yang kini menatapnya tajam dari arah dapur.

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"H-hey, Sasuke," sapa Naruto kaku ketika pria bersurai hitam itu mulai melangkah mendekat. "Aku baru saja kembali dari kantor, dan uhh..." Perlahan ia menurunkan box yang semula berada di atas bahunya ke atas lantai sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Menma lembut. "Membawa hadiah ini untuk Menma."

Naruto mencoba menjelaskan, namun Menma menggeleng cepat dan berlari ke arah Sasuke.

"Tadi Ayah bilang benda ini bukan milikku."

Tahu jika saat ini ia berada di posisi yang tidak menguntungkan, Naruto mencoba membujuk Menma dengan berjongkok sambil merobek sedikit sampul yang menghiasi box, dan memamerkan sebuah mainan yang sengaja ia belikan khusus untuk putra kesayangannya. "Ayah hanya bergurau, kemarilah dan lihat apa yang telah kubawakan untukmu."

Awalnya Menma menggeleng pelan, ia terlihat masih sedikit kesal dengan perbuatan Naruto. Namun ketika Sasuke tersenyum lembut ke arahnya dan berbisik pelan, wajah bocah berumur 5 tahun itu kembali ceria dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Happy Birthday Menma!" Tangan Naruto terbuka lebar, menunggu sang anak untuk mendekat ke arahya.

Dengan wajah menunduk malu-malu, kaki kecil Menma melangkah pelan menghampiri Naruto, lalu sebuah pelukan dan kecupan hangat kini mendarat di tubuhnya dari seseorang yang amat ia sayangi.

"Seharusnya kau datang lebih cepat, bukannya sudah kukatakan padamu tadi pagi?"

Mendengar protes kecil yang berasal dari Sasuke, pria berusia 32 tahun itu bangkit dari atas lantai dan menghampirinya. "Maaf," gumamnya pelan, mengecup lembut bibir Sasuke sebelum melirik ke arah Menma yang kini terlihat sedang berusaha keras untuk merobek sampul. "Aku harus mencari benda yang dia inginkan, dan benda itu tidak selalu tersedia di setiap toko mainan yang kulewati. Lalu bagaimana dengan seluruh persiapan pestanya?" lanjutnya lagi sambil melepas dasi dan dua kancing kemeja teratas yang ia kenakan.

"Semuanya berjalan lancar," jawab Sasuke seadanya, lalu ia melangkah ke arah dapur diikuti dengan Naruto.

"Jadi kau tidak membutuhkan bantuanku, huh?" tanya Naruto dengan nada sedikit menggoda. Gelas berisikan jus jeruk yang berada di dalam genggaman tangannya sengaja ia letakan ke atas meja sebelum melangkah mendekati Sasuke. "Sepertinya aku tidak salah mencintai pria sepertimu ya–"

"Kau yakin dengan semua ini?" potong Sasuke. Wajahnya terlihat datar dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada, tetapi Naruto tahu jika sesungguhnya pria ber-iris hitam itu sedang mendiskusikan masalah yang serius.

"Bagaimanapun juga Menma tidak akan mengerti ten–"

Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan perkataannya, Naruto sudah lebih dahulu membawa tubuh pria berkulit pucat itu ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja Sasuke. Aku hanya ingin Menma mengetahui keadaan yang sebenarnya, dan aku juga ingin dia bertemu dengan Boruto, Himawari, dan Sarada."

Jawaban yang semula Naruto harapkan akan sesuai dengan keinginanya, berubah ketika Sasuke menepis kasar kedua lengannya, dan mulai melangkah menjauh. "Jika seperti itu, cepat ganti pakaianmu Dobe. Mereka akan segera datang."

"Sasuke? Hey..., aku belum selesai bicara, Sasuke–" Berkali-kali ia memanggil. Namun Sasuke tidak merespon dan meninggalkannya seorang diri di dapur.

Ia menghela napas lalu bersandar pada punggung kursi mencoba mengoreksi diri. Namun sekeras apapun berpikir ia merasa dirinya tidak bersalah.

Uzumaki Boruto dan Uzumaki Himawari adalah kedua anaknya yang berasal ketika ia menikah dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Sedangkan Uchiha Sarada adalah anak yang berasal ketika Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura menikah. Ia tidak ingin merahasiakan itu semua dari Menma, rasa sayangnya terlalu besar untuk bocah yang mewarisi 3 goretan di pipinya itu. Ia dan Sasuke memiliki masa lalu yang tidak dapat di sembunyikan, dan menurutnya mengundang mereka untuk makan malam bersama pada saat hari jadi Menma yang ke-5 adalah hal yang tepat.

Setelah bulat dengan keputusannya, Naruto meninggalkan meja makan, dan saat ia melangkah melewati Menma yang tersenyum lebar dengan mainan barunya, ia hanya tersenyum tipis.

.

"Aku berhasil menyatukan seluruh bagian!" Tangan kecilnya terangkat ke udara, dengan bangga Menma memamerkan sebuah robot berwarna silver. "Ayah, aku membutuhkan–" Tiba-tiba saja Uzumaki kecil ini berhenti berbicara, mainan yang berada di dalam genggaman tangannya ia tinggalkan ke atas lantai, raut wajahnya terlihat gelisah ketika tidak menemukan kedua ayahnya. "Aku membutuhkan dua buah batu baterai." Ia merengek pelan dengan kepala tertunduk, mainan di hadapannya seketika tidak menarik lagi, bocah berusia 5 tahun itu lebih memilih untuk diam bersandar pada sisi sofa hingga bunyi bel yang berasal dari arah pintu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Selamat datang!" Menma menyapa ramah, meskipun ia tidak mengenali wajah asing di hadapannya saat ini.

"Kau pasti Menma?" Wanita berambut pink dengan dreas berwarna merah yang membalut tubuh indahnya mengusap kepala Menma lembut. "Kau terlihat tampan seperti ayahmu."

Dengan bangga Menma tersenyum lebar. Tentu saja ia mengerti maksud yang dikatakan wanita bersurai pink itu, telinganya sudah tidak asing lagi dengan ungkapan tampan ketika semua orang melihat wajahnya.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, dan ini anakku Sarada."

Menma mengulurkan tangannya ramah, namun anak dengan bingkai kacamata berwarna merah tersebut hanya menatap sinis ke arahnya.

"Wajahmu menyeramkan," ucap Menma polos seraya menarik kembali tangan kanannya takut-takut.

Merasa iba, Sakura berjongkok dan membelai lembut kepala Menma. "Kuharap kau mau memaafkan Sarada, dia memang tidak suka berbicara."

Menma hanya menangguk ragu dengan pelan, sebelum sepasang matanya melirik ke arah wanita dengan rambut indigo yang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Ini Boruto dan Himawari, kuharap kalian bisa berteman baik."

Belum sempat Menma membuka mulutnya, anak bersurai pirang dengan iris mata berwarna biru dan dua goretan di masing-masing pipinya yang berdiri tepat di sebelah Hinata mendorongnya kuat hingga tubuh mungilnya tumbang ke atas lantai. "Pergi kau! Aku ingin bertemu ayahku!"

"Boruto! Kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu!"

Bentakan Hinata tidak membuatnya takut. "Ayah!" Boruto kembali berteriak, bahkan dengan lancang ia berlari memasuki rumah.

Menma berusaha bangkit dari atas lantai, menahan rasa sakit yang kini menjalar di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. "Aku tidak menyukaimu! Kau tidak boleh memasuki rumahku!" Ia menarik baju yang dikenakan Boruto, tidak rela jika rumah kesayangannya dijelajah.

"Jangan tarik bajuku!" bentak Boruto sambil menepis tangan Menma dengan kasar, lalu kembali mendorongnya.

Tubuh Menma yang memang jauh lebih kecil dari Boruto, tentu saja kembali tumbang ke atas lantai. Berkali-kali ia terjatuh, berkali-kali juga ia berusaha bangkit kembali, hingga kedua sosok pria yang amat ia sayangi berlari menuruni tangga dengan wajah panik.

"Ayah! Boruto mendorongku be–" Tapi Menma berhenti berbicara dan terdiam heran ketika Naruto melewatinya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Bahkan jari kecilnya masih menunjuk ke arah anak berambut pirang yang telah mendorongnya berulang kali.

"Boruto, Himawari, kalian sudah datang rupanya." Sedikit berlari Naruto menghampiri kedua anaknya, rambut pirangnya masih sedikit basah terlihat jika ia baru saja selesai mandi, dan wajahnya yang memang tampan terlihat semakin tampan dengan t-shirt berwarna oranye pastel yang ia kenakan.

"Ayah!"

Boruto dan Himawari berteriak secara bersamaan, kedua anak itu berlari dan melompat ke arah Naruto sebelum memeluknya erat.

Tidak mau kalah, anak berkacamata merah bernama lengkap Uchiha Sarada itu ikut berlari menghampiri Sasuke. "Papa!" Wajahnya terlihat sangat ceria, berbeda ketika ia bertemu dengan Menma sebelumnya.

Sedangkan dari sisi belakang, Menma hanya bisa terheran dengan alis mengernyit melihat tingkah laku kedua ayahnya yang terlihat tidak mempedulikannya. "..., Itu ayahku..." Ia berbisik dengan sangat pelan, setahunya Naruto dan Sasuke adalah Ayahnya dan bukan Ayah mereka.

Merasa diacuhkan, bocah berusia 5 tahun itu berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. "JANGAN SENTUH KEDUA AYAHKU!" Lalu ia menangis dengan posisi berjongkok dan wajah menunduk.

.

Makan malam kali ini terasa begitu canggung, Menma terlihat diam dan hanya menatap steak yang terhidang di piringnya, lain dengan Boruto, Himawari, dan Sarada yang memang sejak tadi terlihat sangat bahagia sambil menyantap lahap hidangan di piringnya masing-masing.

Naruto dan Sasuke memang sudah membujuknya berulang kali, tetapi bocah 5 tahun itu hanya diam dan menatap sendu ke arah hidangan di piringnya. Bahkan ia tidak mempedulikan hadiah dengan sampul berwarna-warni yang diberikan oleh Sakura dan Hinata sebelumnya.

"Menma, kau mau es krim?"

Namun bocah bersurai hitam itu hanya menggeleng pelan, dan meletakan sendok berbahan plastik favoritnya ketika Naruto mencoba membujuk.

"Ayah aku sudah kenyang."

Sasuke dan Naruto saling menatap bingung melihat Menma turun perlahan dari atas kursi, dan melangkah ke arah tangga. Tidak biasanya mereka melihat Menma yan periang menjadi pendiam seperti ini.

"Menma pasti terkejut melihat kedatangan kami ke sini," ujar Hinata tersenyum hambar sambil menatap kedua anaknya.

"Dia masih terlalu kecil untuk memahami ini semua Naruto," timpal Sakura.

"Aku tahu Menma anak yang cerdas, tapi kurasa kau benar Sakura." Belum sempat Naruto bangkit dari atas kursi, Sasuke sudah lebih dahulu meninggalkannya untuk menyusul Menma, merasa kewajibanya sebagai seorang Ayah, ia pun mengikuti Sasuke dari arah belakang.

"Menma...," panggil Sasuke ketika ia memasuki sebuah ruangan yang cenderung gelap karena hanya dihiasi oleh lampu lava kecil di atas meja. "Kau sudah tidur?" Dari arah pintu terlihat sebuah kasur berbentuk mobil dan juga tembok yang dihiasi oleh sticker. Beberapa mainan terlihat berserakan di atas karpet menambah kesan jika pemilik kamar ini hanyalah seorang bocah.

"Belum." Terdengar sahutan pelan dari arah kasur diiringi dengan gerakan halus dari balik selimut.

Naruto dan Sasuke kembali menatap, beriringan mereka mendekat dan duduk di tepi kasur. "Menma, kenapa kau tidak memakan makan malammu? Apa masakan ayah tidak enak?" Naruto mencoba membuka suara namun bocah itu menggeleng pelan.

"Aku hanya tidak lapar ayah," sahut Menma pelan. Namun tidak sedikitpun ia menoleh ke arah kedua orang tuanya.

"Apa kau marah padaku?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke sukses membuat bocah bersurai hitam ini menoleh dan menatapnya gugup.

"A-aku tidak marah padamu ayah," jawab Menma cepat. Kedua matanya menatap Sasuke lurus seakan membuktikan jika perkataannya adalah sebuah kebenaran. "Aku hanya tidak menyukai mereka. Boruto mendorong tubuhku hingga terjatuh di lantai. Aku tidak suka!"

"Kau tidak suka karena mereka bersikap jahat padamu?" tanya Naruto. Perlahan ia merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur, memamerkan senyuman khas miliknya kepada bocah yang kini merangkak pelan, dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tubuhnya. "Kau tahu Menma? Sebenarnya mereka adalah kakakmu, hanya saja mereka tidak tinggal bersama kita. Kau sudah melihat Boruto dan Himawari bukan?" Jemarinya membelai lembut surai hitam Menma yang diwarisi oleh darah Uchiha.

Menma mengangguk pelan.

"Bukankah garis di pipi mereka sama denganmu?" Naruto menyentuh ketiga garis yang berada di pipi Menma, lalu mencubitnya dengan lembut.

Menma menyentuh kedua pipinya dengan mulut terbuka lebar. "Kau benar ayah! Mereka memiliki garis yang sama denganku!"

"Lalu apakah kau melihat rambut milik Boruto?"

"Ya! Rambut Boruto sepertimu Ayah, dan Himawari juga!" ucap Menma terkagum-kagum. "Lalu apakah Sarada sama seperti Boruto dan Himawari?"

Tanpa menjawab, Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke dan tersenyum. Menma yang memang berada di atas tubuhnya juga ikut melirik ke mana arah bola mata sang ayah tertuju.

"Sarada memiliki wajah dan rambut sama seperti ayah dan aku," ujar Menma memperhatikan Sasuke, tanpa berkedip.

"Jadi, apa kau mau bertemu dengan mereka dan bermain bersama lagi?"

Tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan Sasuke, Menma segera melompat dari atas kasur dan berlari keluar ruangan.

Naruto tersenyun tipis, dengan sengaja ia mengalungkan lengannya di pinggang Sasuke lalu mengecup perpotongan leher dan bahu berkulit pucat itu sebelum menatap kedua iris hitamnya. "Aku tahu Menma anak yang cerdas."

"Tetapi urusanmu denganku masih belum selesai, Dobe," ancam Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Naruto, dan pria bersurai pirang itu hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah.

.

Ketika mereka kembali berkumpul di ruang makan, Naruto mengambil beberapa buah es krim dari dalam lemari pendingin. Boruto dan Himawari yang memang sedari tadi mengikutinya sudah terlebih dahulu mendapatkan es krim, tidak seperti Menma dan Sarada yang hanya duduk diam di atas sofa menunggu kedatangan mereka.

"Sarada, kau memiliki rambut yang sama sepertiku," ucap Menma mencoba memulai percakapan, namun anak berkacamata merah itu hanya menatapnya sinis sebelum memalingkan wajah dengan dengusan.

Melihat Menma kembali menundukan wajahnya sedih, Naruto segera bergegas dari arah dapur dan menghampirinya.

"Kalian pasti sudah menunggu lama," ujar Naruto tersenyum lembut.

Menma menggeleng pelan, sekilas ia melirik ke arah Himawari sebelum tangannya meraih es krim yang diberikan oleh Naruto. "Ayah, kenapa es krim milik Himawari tidak sama seperti kami?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" bentak Boruto kasar.

"Bolt, berapa kali kukatakan padamu untuk tidak berteriak dan tidak membentak?" tegur Naruto. Sepasang matanya menatap tajam, membuat anak dengan iris berwarna biru itu menunduk diam.

Menma diam, ia masih menunggu Naruto untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Himawari mempunyai alergi terhadap kacang Menma. Dokter bilang, Himawari tidak boleh memakan kacang jenis apapun meskipun sedikit," jelas Naruto singkat, dan anak dengan tiga garis di pipinya itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

.

"Kurasa akan sedikit sulit untuk membuat mereka akur, Boruto memiliki sifat temperamental, sedangkan Himawari akan menuruti semua perkataan Boruto," ujar Hinata menghela napasnya, berbeda dengan Sakura yang kini menahan tawanya.

"Benar-benar mirip dengan Naruto," celetuk wanita bersurai pink itu. "Setidaknya Hinata, Boruto masih mau membuka mulutnya dan berkomunikasi, kau lihat sendiri bagaimana Sarada memperlakukan orang asing yang baru saja dikenalnya." Pupil emeraldnya melirik ke arah pria berdarah Uchiha yang duduk tepat di sampingnya. "Ia mewarisi sifat burukmu itu Sasuke."

Namun Sasuke hanya bergumam malas menanggapi pernyataan Sakura. Sepasang matanya lebih memilih untuk menatap sosok pirang yang kini menghampiri mereka.

"Boruto masih tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya?" Pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut Hinata, ketika Naruto bersandar pada punggung kursi.

Naruto hanya bisa menggeleng pelan sebelum membuka mulutnya. "Bagaimanapun juga aku tidak bisa memaksakan kehendakku padanya." Bahunya mengedik seraya menatap balik iris lavender milik seorang wanita yang dulu pernah bersamanya sesaat.

"Mereka akan terbiasa, mungkin akan membutuhkan sedikit waktu." Sakura mencoba menghibur, namun Hinata hanya tersenyum hambar. Lain dengan Sasuke dan Naruto yang tidak memberikan respon apapun.

"Hey, kurasa ini sudah terlalu larut." Sakura melirik ke arah jam yang menggantung di dinding. "Sebaiknya aku pu–"

"PAPA!"

"AYAH–!"

Teriakan Sarada dan Bolt terdengar dari arah ruang tamu, sontak Sakura dan Sasuke bergegas menghampirinya diikuti oleh Naruto dan Hinata.

Kedua anak berusia 12 tahun itu berlarian menghampiri kedua orang tuanya, wajah mereka terlihat ketakutan dan panik, sedangkan Menma kecil tertidur lelap di atas sofa.

"Ayah! Himawari tidak bisa bernapas!" Boruto menarik lengan Naruto sekencang-kencangnya, jemarinya menunjuk ke arah Himawari yang kini bersandar pada dinding dengan tangan terkepal di depan dadanya.

"Papa lakukan sesuatu–!" Sarada ikut berteriak.

Pupil biru Naruto membulat sempurna, ia berlari menghampiri tubuh kecil Himawari, lalu menggendongnya. "Sasuke cepat nyalahkan mobilnya!"

.

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada, wajahnya menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam ketika dokter memasangkan alat bantu pernapasan berupa selang kepada Himawari yang kini terbaring tidak berdaya di hadapannya.

Hinata terlihat cukup terpukul, dan Boruto yang juga berdiri di sebelahnya hanya bisa menunduk.

"Alerginya kambuh dan menyerang pernapasan." Pria paruh baya dengan jas putih yang ia kenakan menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Ia terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi kacang-kacangan."

"Tidak!" sangkal Boruto. Sepasang matanya menatap Naruto dan Hinata secara bergantian "Aku yang menjaganya, dan aku melihatnya sendiri jika Himawari tidak memakan kacang sedikitpun."

Mengerti pada porsinya, dokter paruh baya yang menangani Himawari sebelumnya ini menunduk sopan lalu meninggalkan ruangan.

"Boruto," panggil Hinata lembut. "Tidak apa-apa, ini bukan kesalahanmu, Himawari akan kembali sehat setelah dokter memberinya obat." Kedua tangannya mengusap lembut pipi bergaris milik Bolt.

"Tetapi aku melihatnya sendiri Ibu!" Boruto menggeleng pelan. "Himawari tidak memakan kacang sedikitpun karena aku selalu menjaganya!" Tangannya terkepal ketika Hinata seakan tidak mempercayai apa yang ia katakan.

Dari arah belakang, Naruto terlihat mendekati anak dengan warna rambut sama seperti miliknya, tapi belum sempat ia membuka mulut, Hinata sudah terlebih dahulu menarik Bolt menjauhinya.

"Naruto, biar aku saja, kau harus cepat pulang," ucap Hinata pelan. Namun pria bersurau pirang itu hanya menatapnya binggung.

Cukup lama Naruto terdiam heran hingga senyum tipis terkembang dari sudut bibirnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Hinata sedikit memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto. Tanpa sadar ia menahan lengan Boruto cukup kuat hingga anak bersurai pirang tersebut mengaduh kesakitan.

"Hinata, apakah kau lupa jika aku adalah ayahnya?"

"Menma dan Sasuke menunggumu di rumah. Jangan membuat mereka menunggumu terlalu lama Naruto," jawab Hinata cepat.

Rasa penyesalan terbesit dalam hati Naruto, selama ini ia mengira jika hubunganya dengan Hinata setelah bercerai berjalan baik-baik saja, tetapi itu semua hanya ilusi ketika ia melihat bagaimana cara wanita bersurai Indigo itu secara tidak langsung membangun tembok batasan dengan putranya sendiri.

"Kabari aku jika terjadi sesuatu." Tanpa menoleh, Naruto berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah cepat melewati koridor rumah sakit menuju lobby.

Rasa penyesalan di dalam hatinya perlahan menumpuk dan membuahkan emosi yang tanpa sadar telah membuatnya memacu kecepatan mobil melebihi batas. Tidak sampai 30 menit, kendaraan berwarna hitam miliknya kembali terparkir di dalam garasi.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Himawari?"

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, meskipun sedikit membingungkan." Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Sasuke, wajahnya terlihat lelah ketika ia menguap berkali-kali. "Dokter bilang, Himawari terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi kacang-kacangan, sedangkan Bolt berusaha meyakinkan kami jika tidak ada satu butir kacang yang termakan oleh Himawari."

"Itu aneh, anak kecil tidak biasanya berbohong," sangkal Sasuke, diikuti dengan anggukan kepala dari Naruto setelahnya.

"Kau memang benar, tetapi aku tidak bisa mempercayainya. Mungkin saja saat mereka bermain bersama Himawari secara tidak sengaja memakan es krim milik Boruto," jelas Naruto.

"Hn, bagaimanapun juga mereka hanyalah anak kecil," timpal Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk, lalu sepasang iris birunya melirik ke arah pria di sebelahnya yang sedang asik membaca buku. "Sasuke...," panggilnya pelan. "Kau mau secangkir kopi?" Tangan kekarnya ia gunakan untuk membawa tubuh pria bersurai hitam itu ke dalam pelukan.

"Tidak, aku ingin tidur," jawab Sasuke singkat, ia menepis tangan Naruto lalu menutup buku bersampul hijau tua di tangannya.

Sang pirang menaikan sebelah alis, sikap acuh Sasuke membuatnya gemas. "Kau tidak ingin memberikanku ciuman selamat malam?" Dengan sengaja ia memajukan bibirnya tetapi bukan pipi lembut tempat di mana bibirnya mendarat yang ia dapatkan, melainkan telapak tangan sang Uchiha yang mendorong wajahnya menjauh.

Sepertinya malam ini memang bukan malam keberuntungannya. "Selamat malam," bisik Naruto kecewa diikuti helaan napas. Ia menarik selimut lalu memejamkan kedua matanya.

_"Ayah..."_

Naruto kembali membuka matanya kaget. Ia bangkit dari atas kasur dan mengernyitkan alis, Samar-samar terdengar suara Himawari yang memanggilnya. Namun seluruh ruangan gelap, cahaya minim membuatnya susah melihat.

"Sasuke...?" panggilnya pelan, namun ia sama sekali tidak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan pria berkulit pucat tersebut.

_"Ayah..."_

Suara Himawari terdengar kembali di telinganya. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, tetapi masih tidak bisa menemukan dari mana sumber suara itu berasal.

"Himawari!" Naruto mulai berlari kecil ke sembarang arah. Ia tidak tahu mengapa Himawari memanggil namanya berulang kali, ataupun di mana dirinya berada saat ini.

_"Ayah..., tolong aku!"_

Sudut matanya menangkap cahaya yang berasal dari sisi kanan. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang anak bersurai Indigo tengah terbaring lemah tidak berdaya dengan beberapa selang terpasang pada tubuhnya.

Jantungnya berdegup kian cepat. "Hima?" panggilnya ragu. Naruto mencoba mendekat, mempercepat langkah kakinya. Namun secepat apapun ia berlari, tubuh yang terbaring lemah tidak berdaya itu tidak bisa digapainya.

"HIMAWARI!" Teriaknya frustasi. Kedua tangannya terkepal menahan emosi.

_"Seharusnya, kalian mengucapkan salam perpisahan."_

Pupil Naruto membulat sempurna, matanya terfokus pada bayangan hitam menyerupai sosok seorang pria yang tiba-tiba saja menampakan dirinya di samping Himawari.

"Siapa kau?" Suara Naruto bergetar, matanya tidak berkedip memandang pergerakan halus dari bayangan hitam di hadapannya.

_"Tidak perlu bertanya, kau mengenaliku."_

"Jangan bergurau! Aku tidak mengenalimu!" sangkal Naruto. Namun sosok itu seakan tidak mempedulikannya dan mulai menyentuh lembut wajah Himawari.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Bulir-bulir keringat mulai menetes membasahi pelipis Naruto.

_"Aku melakukan apa yang kau inginkan."_ Perlahan, sosok itu mencabuti satu demi satu selang yang terpasang pada tubuh Himawari. Seakan ingin memberikan sebuah pertunjukan kepada Naruto, ia melakukannya dengan sangat lambat.

"HENTIKAN! KAU BISA MEMBUNUHNYA!" Naruto mencoba berlari menghampiri, namun tubuhnya seakan terikat oleh tali sangat kuat dan membuatnya tidak dapat bergerak. "Brengsek!"

_"Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan? Seharusnya kau berterima kasih kepadaku karena telah mengabulkan keinginanmu,"_ sahut bayangan hitam itu.

"KAU GILA?! AKU TIDAK MENGINGINKANNYA!" Naruto mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya. Namun percuma, ia hanya bisa berdiri di sana menyaksikan adegan yang membuat hatinya terobek pilu.

Sosok hitam itu tertawa puas melihat anak kecil di hadapannya mendelik kekurangan oksigen, lalu ia menunduk dan berbisik pelan ketika tangan kecil Himawari menggapai-gapai ke udara._ "Mimpi indah, teman."_

"HIMAWARI! TIDAK! HIMAWARI—!"

.

Kelopak mata Naruto terbuka lebar, bulir-bulir keringat menetes membasahi wajahnya. "Hima?" Deru napasnya terdengar cepat, ia mencoba mendudukan tubuhnya perlahan dan bersandar pada bantal. iris birunya memperhatikan seluruh isi ruangan lalu alisnya mengernyit ketika cahaya matahari masuk melalui celah jendela. "Mimpi?" gumamnya pelan, ia menunduk dan melihat kedua tangannya yang masih bergetar pelan. "Bagaimana mungkin terasa sangat nyata?" ujarnya heran.

Dari sudut matanya ia menangkap sebuah lampu LED berwarna biru tua berasal dari jam digital milik Sasuke yang terletak di atas meja. Ia menoleh dan menyipitkan sedikit matanya.

"6:66?" Ucapnya heran, setahunya menit pada jam digital hanya memiliki angka hingga 59.

"Naruto."

Tubuh Naruto terlonjak kaget. Namun ketika ia menyadari bahwa itu adalah Sasuke, desahan lega terdengar dari mulutnya.

"Oh hey, Sasuke...," panggil Naruto berbasa-basi, lalu ia menunjuk ke arah jam di sampingnya. "Jam digitalmu sepertinya rusak."

Seakan tidak mempedulikan perkataan Naruto, Pria bersurai hitam tersebut melangkah mendekat, sepasang iris hitamnya menatap Naruto bingung. "Kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat."

Naruto menggeleng pelan dan terpaksa memasang senyum palsunya. "Tidak, aku hanya..." Ia terdiam, ragu untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. Namun tatapan Sasuke seakan menuntut sebuah jawaban darinya. "Aku..., aku bermimpi menyaksikan kematian Himawari tepat di hadapan mataku."

"Mimpi hanyalah bunga tidur, mungkin saja ka–"

"Aku tahu Sasuke," potong Naruto cepat, telapak tangannya menysir rambut pirangnya ke belakang. "Tetapi itu terasa sangat nyata, aku melihatnya sendiri." Naruto berusaha menjelaskan, namun Sasuke terlihat tidak tertarik akan topik pembicaraan mereka. "Bayangan hitam itu menyerupai sosok pria. Bahkan aku masih bisa mengingat bagaimana ia tertawa puas saat Hima–"

Naruto terdiam, perhatiannya terbagi ke arah ponselnya yang bergetar di atas meja. Biru dan hitam saling beradu pandang cukup lama, hingga pada akhirnya Naruto berpaling untuk mengambil ponsel miliknya.

"Naruto."

Suara seorang wanita yang memanggil namanya terdengar sangat parau. Tanpa perlu memastikan, Naruto sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

"Hinata, ada apa?" Alis Naruto mengernyit bingung, tidak biasanya Hinata menghubunginya pagi-pagi seperti ini.

"Himawari..."

Isak tangis terdengar pelan, membuat jantung Naruto mulai berpacu cepat. imajinasi negatif kini mulai menguasai isi kepalanya. Hanya satu yang ia takutkan, jika mimpinya menjadi kenyataan. "Ada apa dengan Himawari?"

Cukup lama Naruto menunggu, namun ia tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban, hingga kesabarannya mulai habis. "Katakan padaku sebenarnya ada apa?!"

"Himawari sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini!" sahut Hinata dengan suara lantang, lalu tangisnya pecah seketika.

Naruto tertawa tertahan, kepalanya menggeleng pelan. "Hinata..., ini sama sekali tidak lucu," sahutnya tidak percaya. Iris birunya menatap Sasuke, namun pria berdarah Uchiha itu hanya bisa terdiam menatap balik ke arahnya. "Tidak seharusnya kau bergurau seperti ini Hinata!"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bergurau tentang nyawa anakku sendiri Naruto?!"Suara Hinata ikut bergetar menahan emosi.

"Tidak..." Pupil Naruto membulat sempurna. "Ini tidak benar." Bagaikan sebuah nada yang diputar ulang, tawa puas sosok hitam itu kembali terdengar di telinganya.

.

_Continued_


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto berlari di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit diikuti Sasuke dan juga Menma di belakangnya. Beberapa kali Menma memanggil namanya, namun ia hiraukan. Pikirannya kacau saat ini, ia bahkan tidak tahu jika saat ini ia bermimpi atau memang ia menjalani sebuah kenyataan pahit.

"Hinata!" panggil Naruto ketika sesosok wanita bersurai indigo berdiri di depan pintu, terisak dengan wajah menunduk dalam. Di sampingnya terlihat seorang bocah bersurai pirang yang juga ikut menangis.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, matanya merah dan wajahnya pucat. Tangisnya semakin pecah ketika iris lavendernya melihat Naruto datang menghampiri. "Himawari, Himawari..., Naruto!"

Naruto menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya, membiarkan wanita bersurai indigo itu menangis di bahunya. "Tenangkan dirimu Hinata," ujarnya pelan dengan suara bergetar, iris birunya yang berkaca-kaca menatap iba ke arah Boruto yang kini menarik ujung bajunya sambil menangis.

Sasuke yang berada di belakang Naruto perlahan menghentikan langkahnya. Iris hitamnya menatap datar pemandamgan di hadapannya saat ini.

"Ayah...," panggil Menma, kedua tangannya terjulur ke atas meminta Sasuke untuk menggendongnya. Namun Sasuke tidak merespon. Ia berbalik lalu menarik lengan Menma mengikutinya tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun.

.

Naruto mengusap lembut surai pirang Boruto yang tertidur di pahanya, ia menggenggam tangan Boruto erat, tidak melepasnya sedari tadi. Sedangkan Hinata duduk terdiam di sebelahnya masih terisak. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, selain menemani mereka dan mencoba menghiburnya.

"Himawari masih sangat kecil," gumam Hinata tersenyum lirih. "Ada banyak hal yang belum tercapai, dan dia sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini." Air mata menetes dari sudut matanya, membasahi pipi dan bibirnya yang berwarna merah.

"Hinata sudahlah." Naruto menyentuh pundak Hinata lembut. Ia mengerti, ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Himawari adalah anak mereka berdua, namun berlarut-larut akan kesedihan tidak akan membantu banyak.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Kepalanya pening karena terlalu banyak menangis. "Aku dan Boruto akan pulang," gumamnya pelan. "Kami akan mempersiapkan segala macam kebutuhan Himawari."

"Aku akan mengantar kalian pulang," sahut Naruto bangkit dari atas kursi dan menggendong Boruto di pelukannya.

Hinata tidak menolak, ia membiarkan dirinya egois untuk kali ini saja, ia membutuhkan Naruto, begitu juga Boruto. Mereka berdua membutuhkan pria bersurai pirang yang pernah menjadi bagian dari dalam hidup mereka.

.

Menma menatap lapar satu cup besar es krim di hadapannya. Ingatannya tentang Naruto menghilang tergantikan oleh dingin dan manisnya es krim.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat Menma dengan rakus menyuap es krim ke dalam mulutnya. Sekilas ia melirik ke arah ponselnya. Masih sama, tidak ada pesan, atau panggilan masuk dari seseorang yang paling ditunggunya, Naruto.

Ia bukannya tidak suka ketika Naruto memperlakukan Hinata sangat baik. Ia tahu, kematian Himawari yang sangat mendadak tidak akan mudah bagi Hinata dan juga Boruto, tapi Sasuke juga tidak ingin Naruto melupakannya dan Menma begitu saja.

"Ayah," panggil Menma, membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. "Boruto dan Ayah sudah pergi." Ia menunjuk ke arah mobil Naruto yang berputar tidak jauh dari tempat mereka.

Awalnya Sasuke mengira Menma berbohong, ia menoleh dan mengernyit, cepat-cepat bangkit dari atas kursi, lalu iris hitamnya menatap ke arah belakang mobil berplat yang ia yakini milik Naruto perlahan pergi menjauhinya.

"Naruto?" gumam Sasuke tidak percaya. Ia menarik ponselnya dari atas meja, namun tetap tidak ada satupun pesan atau panggilan masuk di layar ponselnya yang perlahan menghitam.

"Ayah?" panggil Menma memastikan.

Namun Sasuke tidak merespon, pandangan matanya terkunci ke arah jemarinya yang kini menekan layar ponselnya.

.

"Terima kasih banyak." Hinata berusaha tersenyum meskipun sepasang matanya masih berkaca-kaca. "Kau sudah membawa Boruto hingga dia tertidur pulas di kamarnya saat ini."

"Kau bisa menghubungiku 24 jam jika terjadi sesuatu, Himawari dan Boruto adalah anakku juga, jadi jangan sungkan Hinata," ujar Naruto lirih.

Iris lavender milik Hinata kembali mengeluarkan air mata. Tubuh rampingnya bergetar, ia mulai terisak. "Maafkan aku Naruto," gumamnya pelan. "Disaat seperti ini aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi." Air matanya menetes deras.

"Hinata sudahlah." Naruto menepuk bahu Hinata berusaha menenangkan, namun tangisan wanita bersurai indigo itu semakin pecah.

"Aku merasa sangat bersalah padamu Naruto. Selama ini aku selalu membatasi Himawari dan Boruto untuk bertemu denganmu, hingga Himawari tidak ada lagi di dunia ini, aku masih saja membatasimu dengan Boruto," ujarnya di sela isak tangis.

"Hinata dengarkan aku." Naruto menarik wajah Hinata menghadapnya. "Yang terjadi kemarin, tidak perlu kau ungkit lagi terus menerus. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi minggu depan, besok, bahkan 5 menit setelah ini. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Jadi kuharap kau melupakan semua hal yang lalu, dan mulai jalani hidup yang akan datang lebih baik lagi."

Iris lavender Hinata menatap Naruto haru, ia ingin menangis, namun menahannya, lalu menggangguk. "Lebih baik kau pulang, Naruto. Sasuke dan Menma akan mencarimu."

Tubuh Naruto menegang sesaat. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Hinata lalu mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu," ujarnya pelan berbalik melangkah keluar pintu dan berlari ke arah mobilnya, lalu menarik ponsel yang tergeletak di dashboard mobil.

Ini semua salahnya.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan Sasuke dan Menma? Mereka pergi bersama. Tidak seharusnya ia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sasuke, dan Menma tanpa memberi kabar.

"Ayo cepat angkat," gumamnya pelan ketika nada sambung dalam ponselnya masih mengalun. Ia menunggu, berusaha menghubungi Sasuke beberapa kali namun tidak ada jawaban.

"Brengsek!" rutuknya memukul stir. Ia mengacak rambut pirangnya frustasi. "Ini semua salahku," gumamnya pelan pada dirinya sendiri, lalu ia memacu mobilnya lebih cepat, tidak tahu di mana Sasuke dan Menma berada saat ini, namun yang pasti ia akan mencarinya.

.

Menma menyerahkan balok kayu ke arah anak kecil perempuan bersurai hitam dan berkacamata, namun anak itu mengacuhkannya.

"Kau tidak ingin bermain ya?" tanya Menma menatap sedih.

Anak berkacamata itu tidak menyahut. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, lalu beralih menatap majalah remaja yang memang ia bawa dari rumah.

Menma terdiam, ia menghela napas lalu meletakan balok kayu ke atas lantai. Sudah dari 4 jam yang lalu ia sampai di rumah. Sakura dan Sarada yang menjemput mereka di rumah sakit. Namun ia tidak melihat pria bersurai pirang bernama Naruto yang ia panggil dengan sebutan ayah sejak tadi.

"Menma kau mau makan apa untuk makan malam?" tanya Sasuke dari arah sofa. Di sebelahnya terlihat Sakura yang tersenyum dengan gelas berisikan wine di tangannya.

"Aku tidak lapar," sahut Menma, ia menarik balok kayu berwarna hijau lalu meletakannya ke atas balok kayu berwarna hitam. "Aku mau ayah," gumamnya lagi sangat pelan.

Sarada yang berada di sebelahnya hanya mendengus malas, dan memutar bola matanya merasa muak.

"Menma, aku bisa memasak pasta untukmu," bujuk Sakura dari arah sofa menghampiri. "Kau suka pasta?" lanjutnya lagi, sambil tersenyum lembut mengusap surai hitam Menma.

"Aku tidak mau apa-apa." Menma memalingkan wajahnya, balik memunggungi, bangkit, lalu berlari ke kamarnya.

"Sakura, sudahlah," ucap Sasuke. "Ia akan merasa lebih baik saat Naruto pulang nanti, Sarada bisa kau temani Menma?"

Sarada bergumam, berat hati ia bangkit dari atas lantai lalu mengikuti Menma dari belakang.

Sakura mengedikan bahunya lalu melangkah balik ke arah sofa. "Menma yang merasa lebih baik, atau kau Sasuke?" ungkapnya menggoda.

Sasuke tidak merespon, ia meletakan gelas berisikan wine miliknya ke atas meja lalu tertawa.

"Ayolah Sasuke, tidak perlu marah seperti ini, Himawari adalah anak kandungnya, wajar saja bukan?" ujar Sakura menyikut bahu Sasuke pelan. "Lagipula bukankah kau sering mengacuhkan dan melupakanku dulu?" Ia tertawa.

"Sakura tutup mulutmu," sahut Sasuke dingin. Ia mengerti ke mana arah maksud pembicaraan Sakura.

"Sekarang posisi kita sama Sasuke, kau dan aku adalah segelintir dari orang-orang di luar sana yang ditinggalkan dan dilupakan pasangannya. Lalu bagaimana jika kita kembali seperti dulu saja? Aku bisa menjaga Menma untukmu, bukankah itu ide yg bagus?" Jemari Sakura mulai menyentuh surai hitam Sasuke, memainkannya dengan lembut.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura yang semakin lama, semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Iris hitamnya beradu dengan iris hijau milik Sakura. "Apa kau gila?" ujarnya pelan.

Sakura mengedikan bahunya, tertawa, lalu mundur perlahan. "Mungkin," sahutnya pelan. "Kau sangat mencintai Naruto, huh? Aku bisa melihatnya sangat jelas."

"Sakura ini sudah larut, sebaiknya kau pulang. Wanita tidak baik berkeliaran di jam seperti ini," sahut Sasuke dingin, sambil menyesap wine dari gelasnya. "Tidak ada pria yang menginginkanmu nanti."

Sakura menatap Sasuke tersenyum. "Kau masih khawatir denganku? Kukira di dalam hatimu saat ini hanya ada Naruto."

Sasuke tidak merespon, ia hanya tersenyum sinis seraya menyesap wine dari gelasnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Sakura bangkit dari atas sofa, lalu melangkah pelan ke kamar Boruto.

Iris hitam Sasuke mengamati dari arah sofa ketika Sakura mengandeng putri mereka Sarada.

"Aku pulang, Papa," ucap Sarada tidak bisa menatap langsung sepasang iris hitam Sasuke.

"Hati-hati di jalan, hubungi aku jika kalian sudah sampai rumah," ujar Sasuke tersenyum simpul mengusap surai hitam Sarada. Meskipun ia tidak menyukai Sakura bukan berarti ia tidak menyukai putri mereka, Sarada.

"Kau yakin? Bukankah lebih baik jika aku tidak menghubungimu?" sindir Sakura, sambil tertawa lalu menepuk bahu Sasuke lembut. "Aku hanya bercanda, sampai jumpa."

Sakura menggandeng tangan Sarada ke arah pintu diikuti Sasuke di belakangnya, dan ketika ia menarik kenop pintu, pria bersurai pirang yang familiar di ingatannya ternyata sudah berdiri di sana.

"Sakura?" gumam Naruto heran dengan alis mengenyit.

"Hey Naruto," sapa Sakura lembut. "Kami baru saja mau pulang."

Naruto bergumam mengiyakan, ia tersenyum ketika Sakura melangkah melaluinya lalu masuk ke dalam mobil. Sekilas ia melirik ke arah Sasuke, namun pria bersurai hitam itu balik menatapnya tidak suka dari ambang pintu.

"Sampai jumpa," ucap Sakura dan Sarada bersamaan melambai dari dalam mobil.

Naruto balas melambaikan tangan, hingga mobil berwarna merah itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia tahu saat ini Sasuke berada di belakang tubuhnya dan mungkin saja sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke meminta penjelasan, suaranya terdengar sangat rendah, tanda ia sedang dalam kondisi mood yang buruk.

Naruto menarik napasnya dalam lalu berbalik. Iris birunya menatap sendu iris hitam Sasuke. "Ini semua salahku, seharusnya aku menghubungimu dan memberitahumu, tapi aku benar-benar lupa Sasuke."

Sasuke tidak merespon, ia berbalik lalu melangkah ke dalam. Naruto mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Sasuke...," panggil Naruto lirih. "Aku tahu ini semua salahku, tapi jangan seperti ini."

"Dobe," panggil Sasuke, namun ia tidak menoleh. "Menma yang melihatmu pergi, seharusnya kau berbicara dengan Menma, bukan denganku."

Naruto tidak merespon, ia menghela napas lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa dan memejamkan kedua matanya. "Sasuke aku sangat lelah hari ini. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membedakan apakah ini nyata atau mimpi, jadi untuk hari ini saja aku benar-benar tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu."

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Lelah?" tegasnya. "Apa yang membuatmu lelah? Kau hanya bersenang-senang dengan Hinata hari ini."

Naruto membuka kedua matanya mendengar perkataan Sasuke. "Aku lelah, itu benar." Iris birunya menatap tajam. "Aku mencarimu, di rumah sakit, di toko es krim, di restoran favoritmu, di taman favorit Menma seperti orang gila! itu karena kau tidak menjawab pesan dan panggilan dariku. Himawari mati hari ini Sasuke, aku Ayahnya. Jangan bersikap layaknya hanya kau yang terluka karena aku bersikap baik pada Hinata, sedangkan kau menikmati waktumu bersama Sakura di sini!"

Biru dan hitam saling beradu.

Tangan Naruto terkepal, ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat.

"Terserahmu saja Naruto," sahut Sasuke datar, ia berbalik memunggungi Naruto, lalu melangkah menjauh.

Naruto mengerjap beberapa kali, lalu menyadari jika ia telah berbuat salah. Ia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, mereka sering bertengkar, namun ia belum pernah membentak Sasuke sekeras ini.

"S-sasuke tunggu," panggil Naruto. Ia berusaha mengejar, Namun Sasuke tidak merespon dan meninggalkannya seorang diri. "Kau ini bodoh Naruto." Ia menghela napas lalu kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa. "Sangat bodoh," gumamnya pelan, memejamkan mata.

Malam ini sudah pasti ia akan tidur di sofa.

Tapi ia membuka matanya kembali sangat perlahan ketika sinar cahaya mengenai wajahnya.

Naruto mengerjap beberapa kali, lalu mengernyit saat menyadari jika saat ini ia berada di dalam mobil, tepatnya di bangku penumpang belakang.

"Huh?" Ia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Lalu iris birunya membulat sempurna ketika surai pink menyembul dari balik kursi pengemudi. "Sakura?" gumamnya pelan.

Ia sedikit memajukan tubuhnya dan menoleh ke arah bangku penumpang tepat di sebelah Sakura, ada anak perempuan bersurai hitam di sana. Anak itu duduk sambil menoleh ke arah jendela. "Sarada?"

Tidak salah lagi, ia berada di dalam mobil Sakura, tapi bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi?

"Sakura... ada apa ini?" ucap Naruto, namun wanita bersurai pink itu tidak merespon. "Sarada?" panggilnya lagi.

Namun masih sama, tidak ada respon.

Naruto menyentuh pundak Sakura, namun tangannya menembus bagaikan bayangan.

"A-apa?" ucapnya tidak percaya. Ia mencoba menyentuh lagi, namun hasilnya sama.

_"Kau pasti terkejut."_

Naruto mengernyit, ia hapal suara itu. Suara bariton khas seorang pria yang menghantuinya dalam mimpi buruk. Ia menoleh, sangat perlahan ke sisi kirinya. Sudut matanya bisa menangkap bayangan hitam menyerupai sosok seorang pria duduk persis di sebelahnya.

Iris Naruto membulat sempurna, jantungnya berpacu cepat. "K-kau?" ucapnya terbata tidak percaya, iris birunya kini menatap ngeri.

_"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Naruto."_ Bayangan hitam itu mendekat perlahan. Naruto bisa merasakan tubuhnya terasa kaku dan tidak bisa bergerak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa kau kembali lagi?!" geram Naruto mencoba menggerakan seluruh tubuhnya, namun ia tidak bisa.

_"Aku ke sini, itu karena kau memanggilku."_

"Aku tidak memanggilmu! Kau membunuh putriku! Aku bahkan tidak tahu kau siapa!" sahut Naruto. Giginya bergemetuk menahan emosi.

_"Kau tidak suka wanita ini bukan?"_ Bayangan hitam itu mendekat ke arah Sakura, menyentuh kepala bersurai pink di hadapannya. "_Aku bisa membunuhnya jika kau mau."_ Bayangan hitam itu tertawa puas. Ia menunjuk ke arah rem tangan lalu memiringkan kepalanya._ "Aku bisa melakukannya untukmu."_

"Hentikan...," gumam Naruto pelan. "Hentikan semua ini!" Keringat menetes dari pelipisnya, jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat.

_"Kau berkata tidak, tetapi hatimu berkata iya."_ Bayangan hitam itu terkekeh pelan._ "Seharusnya kau dan para manusia lainnya bisa berkata jujur. Itu akan jauh lebih baik."_

"Brengsek! Hentikan semua ini! Aku tidak pernah memanggilmu!" Naruto berusaha menggerakan tubuhnya sekuat tenaga, hingga ia merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa nyeri.

Bayangan hitam itu menggeleng pelan, lalu kembali tertawa puas_. "Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, seharusnya kau mengucapkan selamat tinggal sekarang."_

"Tidak...," gumam Naruto ketika bayangan hitam melambaikan tangan, lalu menarik rem tangan di hadapannya. "TIDAAAK!"

Mobil sedan berwarna merah itu memutar 90 derajat, terbalik, lalu menabrak tepi jalan dan menghantam sebuah pohon besar.

.

Naruto membuka matanya lebar, iris birunya menatap langit-langit ruangan. Napasnya tersengal, keringat menetes membasahi dahi dan pelipisnya.

"Lagi?" gumamnya pelan tidak percaya. Ia bangkit dari atas sofa, lalu bersandar sambil menoleh ke arah lorong koridor kamar tidurnya dan Menma. "Tapi kenapa? Siapa pria itu?" Ia mengusap wajahnya, lalu menyisir surai pirangnya ke belakang menggunakan jari. "Brengsek," gumamnya pelan. "Aku tidak pernah memanggilmu, jangan mengangguku," lirihnya sambil menunduk tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa.

"Naruto..."

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, ia bisa melihat Sasuke sedikit berlari menghampirinya dari arah lorong menggunakan jaket dan syal tebal.

"Sasuke?" sahut Naruto pelan, suaranya terdengar sedikit parau. "Kau mau ke mana?" Sekilas ia menoleh ke arah jam yang menggantung di dinding, melihat jarum jam pendek yang menunjuk ke angka nomor 2.

"Sakura...," ucap Sasuke, sepasang matanya menatap Naruto ragu-ragu. "Sakura kecelakaan, mobilnya terbalik dan menghantam pohon besar."

"Tidak...," gumam Naruto tidak percaya. "Tidak mungkin." Iris birunya menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. "Tidak mungkin Sasuke!"

.

_Continued_


	3. Chapter 3

"Nyonya Sakura memacu mobilnya melebihi batas normal, hingga saat ditikungan dia tidak bisa mengendalikan lagi mobilnya dan menarik pedal rem tangan dengan mendadak, itu membuat mobilnya terbalik lalu menghantam pohon besar di sisi jalan, dan saat kami datang dia sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan, sedangkan putrinya Sarada, mengalami luka-luka kecil di tubuhnya, saat ini dia sedang tertidur setelah kami berusaha membujuknya," jelas seorang polisi pria.

Sasuke bergumam mengerti. Ia mengambil sebuah map warna hitam yang diberikan oleh polisi di hadapannya, lalu menandatangani beberapa berkas di dalamnya.

"Apa kau kerabatnya?" tanya polisi itu.

"Aku ayahnya Sarada," sahut Sasuke singkat.

"Jadi kau dan nyonya Sakura a—"

"Bukan," potong Sasuke cepat. "Wanita itu...," ada jeda sesaat, "dia tidak bersamaku lagi saat ini," jelasnya singkat, sebelum melangkah meninggalkan ruang tunggu, dan bergegas untuk menghampiri Sarada.

"Shikamaru cepatlah, apa yang kau lakukan? Pekerjaanmu masih banyak. Hey, apa kau tidak mendengarku? Shika—?"

Kali ini seorang pria bersurai silver melangkah mendekat dengan alis mengernyit, nampak kesal.

"Pria yang aneh," gumam Shikamaru pelan, memperhatikan map berwarna hitam yang ada di tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya pria bersurai silver itu tidak mengerti.

"Apa kau melihatnya Kakashi? Uchiha itu, dia memang mengurus semuanya, berperan sebagai ayah yang baik dan bertanggung jawab, tetapi raut wajahnya terlihat seolah-olah dia tidak peduli," ujar Shikamaru.

"Dari info yang kudapat mereka bercerai sejak 6 tahun yang lalu, tentu saja rasa cinta itu sudah hilang. Lagipula..., ah! sudahlah itu bukan urusanmu, cepat belikan aku kopi panas. Aneh sekali, tidak biasanya udara malam di kota ini sangat dingin," ujar Kakashi mengeratkan jaketnya, seraya melangkah menjauhi juniornya yang masih saja menatap penuh pertanyaan ke arah map berwarna hitam.

.

Sasuke membuka pintu dengan sangat perlahan, lalu melangkah mendekati tubuh mungil penuh perban Sarada yang terbaring lemah di atas kasur. Beberapa lebam di wajah anak perempuan itu terlihat sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang pucat, pakaian yang ia kenakan juga terlihat sobek di beberapa bagian.

"Papa, apa itu kau?" gumam Sarada dengan suara parau.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia duduk di tepi kasur, menatap iba sambil mengusap lembut surai hitam Sarada. "Apa aku membangunkanmu?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

"Aku memang tidak bisa tidur papa," sahut Sarada pelan. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, seakan-akan berusaha untuk menahan air matanya agar tidak menetes.

"Apa itu sakit?" tanya Sasuke. "Jika kau merasakan sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak nyaman, katakan padaku."

Tubuh mungil Sarada bergetar hebat, tangisnya pecah bersamaan dengan air mata yang ditahannya sejak tadi menetes membasahi pelipisnya. "Nmgghh— S-seluruh tubuhku sakit, hiks—hiks, dan... Mghhh— A-aku kira kau tidak akan datang menjemput, k-karna..., hiks— ada Menma nnghh— y-yang membutuhkanmu di rumah..., hiks— itu..."

"Apa yang kau katakan Sarada? Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" Sasuke tersenyum lirih, jemarinya mengusap air mata yang membasahi wajah Sarada dengan lembut.

"K-karna hiks— memang seperti itu kenyataannya papa, mnghhh— kau..., kau tidak menyangiku lagi hiks— tidak seperti Menma!"

Sasuke tidak merespon, tidak membuka mulutnya, tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Ia hanya diam sambil mendekap erat tubuh mungil Sarada yang tidak berhenti bergetar dan menangis di pelukannya.

.

Naruto duduk diam di lantai, bersandar pada tepi kasur di dalam kamarnya yang gelap tanpa cahaya lampu sambil merokok.

Beberapa jam yang lalu Sasuke pergi begitu saja seakan tidak mempedulikan ocehannya. Entah karena sedang dalam kondisi mood yang buruk, atau karena sedang terburu-buru, atau karena tidak mempercayai ocehan bodohnya tentang bayangan hitam seorang pria yang terus menghantuinya.

Bahkan Sasuke dengan gamblang menolak tawaran Naruto untuk pergi bersama menjemput Sarada, dengan alasan tidak ada yang menjaga Menma di rumah.

"Aku hanya khawatir Sasuke, kau seharusnya tahu itu," gumam Naruto pelan, sebelum menghisap kuat batang rokoknya.

"Ayah?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah pintu, ada siluet Menma kecil di sana yang sedang takut-takut mengintip dari balik daun pintu.

"Ada apa Menma? Kenapa kau terbangun selarut ini? Kau tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Naruto sambil mematikan batang rokoknya, lalu bangkit dari atas lantai menghampiri Menma yang masih terdiam di posisi yang sama.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, tidak mengantuk sama sekali," sahut Menma, menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Naruto seakan meminta untuk digendong.

"Kalau begitu ayah akan bercerita tentang sebuah petualangan yang hebat," sahut Naruto membawa Menma di dalam pelukannya ke atas kasur, tetapi bocah berusia 5 tahun itu hanya menoleh ke kiri dan kanan nampak bingung.

"Apa kau mencari ayah? Dia sedang pergi menjemput Sarada. Dia akan tinggal bersama kita di sini, kau tidak keberatan bukan?" jelas Naruto, yang ditanggapi bocah itu dengan mengernyit.

"..., tapi kenapa ayah? Bukankah Sarada juga memiliki rumah?"

"Menma, apa kau ingat dengan Himawari?" tanya Naruto.

Menma mengangguk. "Aku ingat ayah mengatakan jika Himawari harus pergi jauh dan tidak akan kembali lagi karena perjalanannya sangat jauh dan memakan waktu yang sangat lama seperti mengelilingi galaksi ribuan kali," jelasnya.

"Begitu pun dengan Sakura, Menma. Sakura juga harus pergi jauh, mereka tidak akan kembali lagi karena perjalanannya sangatlah jauh. Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan Sarada? Dia akan sendirian dirumahnya yang besar, tidak ada yang mengajaknya bermain, atau membagi es krim dan permen dengannya."

Menma mengatupkan mulutnya rapat, lalu menunduk.

"Menma?" panggil Naruto lagi.

"Aku..., kasihan," sahut Menma pelan. "Ayah aku tidak pernah membenci Sarada, tapi aku tahu dia membenciku."

"Sarada tidak membencimu Menma, dia pemalu, sama seperti ayahmu."

"Ayah?" tegas Menma.

Naruto bergumam mengiyakan. "Apa kau tahu bagaimana cara ayahmu menatapku tajam? Dan terkadang dia mengatakan kalimat yang sangat kasar?"

Menma menundukan kepalanya dalam. "Aku pernah melihatnya. M-malam itu aku melihat ayah memukulmu, t-tetapi aku tidak menguping! Aku terbangun karena harus pergi ke toilet," jelas Menma tidak berani menatap Naruto.

"Apa kau takut saat kami bertengkar?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"T-tidak, aku tahu ayah tidak memukulmu dengan sengaja untuk menyakitimu," sahut Menma pelan.

"Sarada pun seperti itu Menma, dia sama seperti ayahmu. Mungkin tingkahnya akan membuatmu takut, tapi dia tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu."

Bocah itu mengangguk mengerti, lalu ia menatap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu aku akan menjadi teman terbaik Sarada ayah! Aku akan membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa."

"Anak pintar," ujar Naruto tersenyum, sambil mengacak surai hitam menma yang terasa sangat halus di telapak tangannya.

"Apakah anak pintar akan mendapatkan sebuah cerita?!" tanya Menma, sambil menatap Naruto dengan mata berbinar.

"Tentu saja, ayah akan bercerita tentang seorang pengawal terbaik yang melakukan hal apapun untuk sang raja," sahut Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur sambil memamerkan cengiran khas miliknya ke arah Menma.

.

Tangan berkulit pucat Sasuke menyentuh bahu Sarada dengan lembut, mengguncangkannya perlahan untuk membangunkan anak bersusia 12 tahun tersebut, seraya iris hitamnya mengamati angka 4 pada jam digital yang ada di dashboard mobilnya.

"Papa?" gumam Sarada pelan dengan suara paraunya. Ia mengucak matanya pelan, mengamati sekitar dan tersadar jika saat ini ia sudah berada di dalam halaman parkir rumah milik Naruto.

"Ayo," ajak Sasuke, melepaskan safety belt yang dikenakan Sarada lalu tangannya terjulur untuk menggendong tubuh mungil di hadapannya.

Tidak menolak, dengan antusias Sarada menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke, membiarkan tubuhnya dibawa ke dalam rengkuhan hangat sang ayah yang selama ini jarang ia dapatkan.

"Aku belum menyiapkan kamar untukmu Sarada, jadi untuk saat ini kau akan tidur bersama Menma," ujar Sasuke seraya melangkah pelan menyusuri ruang keluarga. Untuk sesaat iris hitamnya melirik ke arah kamar tidur utama yang terletak di sudut ruangan, dimana ia tahu Naruto tengah menunggunya di sana.

Sarada bergumam mengiyakan meskipun nada tidak puas terdengar dari suaranya.

"Hn?" gumam Sasuke heran memperhatikan seisi ruangan.

"Ada apa papa? Di mana Menma?" ujar Sarada memperhatikan berbagai macam mainan yang berserakan di atas karpet, namun tidak dengan sosok anak kecil bersurai hitam pemilik kamar itu.

"Menma pasti ada di kamarku bersama Naruto," sahut Sasuke merebahkan tubuh Sarada ke atas kasur, menyelimutinya, lalu mengusap lembut surai hitam Sarada serta mengusap keningnya. "Tidurlah, aku akan memastikan Menma tidak akan menganggumu."

Mulanya Sarada tidak menyahut, raut wajahnya nampak terkejut mendengar kalimat itu terlontar dari ayahnya, namun beberapa detik kemudian senyum sumringah nan puas menghiasi bibirnya yang mungil. "Terima kasih," sahutnya girang.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis seraya menutup pintu hingga rapat, 'satu masalah selesai' batinnya dalam hati. Sambil menghela napas ia melepas jaket tebal yang ia kenakan, juga melepas 2 kancing teratas kemejanya sebelum melangkah perlahan ke arah kamarnya dan memutar knop pintunya perlahan. Berniat tidak ingin kehadirannya menganggu, tetapi dugaannya salah. Karena pria bersurai pirang dengan iris biru itu ternyata masih terjaga di atas kasur, membaca sebuah novel bersampul putih tebal dengan tangan kanannya mengusap surai hitam bocah kecil yang tertidur pulas di pangkuannya.

"Hei...," sapa Naruto.

.

_Continued_


End file.
